SonAmy Boom: The Replacement Team
by buildergarfield
Summary: GothNebula wrote "The Replacement" so I figured I write a continuation.


**_Flashback To Sonic Boom: Replacement_**

One week later, Sonic's leg has finally recovered and that he's back in action. Shadow was glad that his blue doppelganger hedgehog is better.  
"Well, glad you're able to walk, Sonic. Now that you're back as a leader, I will be going. It's been fun taking your place temporarily" Shadow said.  
"Yup. And I'll see you later, Shads" Sonic said.  
"Bye, Shadow" Sticks waved at him.  
Shadow smirked and waved at the gang and hover skates into the jungle.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Shadow was hover skating through the jungle when Dr. Robotnik appeared. He revealed that the Metal Sonic Shadow destroyed was recording his data and copied it to his five other Metal Sonics, of which he sends to attack Team Sonic when Shadow left. In a panic, Shadow raced back to the warn Sonic and friends, but it was too late; Team Sonic was defeated and mutilated by the Metal Sonic Doppelgangers.

Shadow had to break the bad news to the group, who are bandaged, braced and plastered at the hospital.

"You see I tried to warn you about the robot Sonic duplicates that have my copied data, but I didn't do it in time, and that means I won't be your friend anymore," Shadow sad sadly.

"We don't need just a temporary _leader_ , we also need a temporary replacement _team_ ," Said Sonic.

Amy, Sticks, Tails, and Knuckles nodded in agreement.

A while later; Shadow has brought a few Mobians from the town for an interview replacement but none of them seem to fit in. He puts an 'X' mark on every person's name she checked, crossing them out until he found firstly perfect replacement Amy, then a replacement Knuckles, a replacement Tails, and a replacement Sticks, then stamps the accept sign for each.

Sonic and waited in the shadows for Shadow and his replacement team.

"Who will Shadow replace us with?" Sonic said sadly.

"Oh, come one," Knuckles scoffed, "There won't be anyone who will replace me."

"Except me," said a muffled voice. And sure enough a dark blue blue female hedgehog with sky blue eyes burst out of the ground.

"The names Nebula The Hedgehog," said the stranger.

Suddenly a walrus rides by on Tails airplane. "Rotor requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted to land," said Nebula. And he did.

Barbie Koala then comes into the scene. and "At least I got Sticks' Boomerang."

A pink anthropomorphic snake smashed down a wall with Amy's hammer.

"Hex The Cobra reporting," she said as she joins the group, "Boy this hammer is heavy, and why to you pick me to be Amy's replacement?"

"Sonic and friends?" Shadow said sternly.

The five injured Mobians step out of the shadows. The the five non-injured Mobians cringe at the mere sight of their bandaged bodies.

"Ouch, that doesn't look good," Hex cringed. "Indeed it doesn't," Nebula responded, "And I know just the culprit that was responsible for the plight of these poor Mobians."

 _ **Meanwhile at Robotnik's lair**_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the evil doctor to his five Metal Sonic robots, "This is perfect! With Team Sonic out the picture, I'll be invincible! Do you here me? INVINCIBLE!"

"That what you think," said what sounded like Amy's voice. Robotnik tried hard not to look behind himself, but when he did, he got a shock of the life. There were five familar, yet poorly made faces.

"Team Sonic? BUT I THOUGHT MY FIVE METAL SONICS HAD PUT YOU OUT OF COMMISSION!" Yelled an alarmed Robotnik.

"Aha, just as I thought, I knew you are responsible!" Nebula retorted as she and the others remove their masks and Hex removed on of her fake eyeballs.

"Metal Sonics, ATTACK!" Robotnik yelled. The five Robotic Sonic Doppelgangers lunge at Shadow and the others, but they where more than a match for them. The robots and Robotnik were brutally beaten.

 ** _Sometime later_**

All of Team Sonic's wounds healed. "Thanks for taking our place," Team Sonic smiled

"Your welcome, but don't let Robotnik harm you," Shadow and his crew respond.

Shadow lead the team of his to new adventures.

 **THE END**


End file.
